hideandholdoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Item Overview
Item Categories * Ammunition * Consumable * Electricity * Equipment * Loot * Misc * Production * Smelting * Structure * Utility * Vehicles * Weapons Items Glossary Here are listed all the items actually present in the game, with their Item ID. This ID can be used in some admin commands such as the give command: give [item ID] count ID or Nickname ITEMS IDs: 1 - aluminium_cable 2 - aluminium_pipe 3 - aluminium_scrap 4 - aluminium_plate 5 - aluminium_tube 6 - makeshift_smg_9mm 7 - black_powder 8 - bread 9 - bullet_9mm 10 - car_battery 11 - case_9mm 12 - steel_block 13 - charcoal 14 - doorway_tii 15 - wood 16 - electrical_wires 17 - empty_tin_can 18 - iron_block 19 - fresh_water_bottle 20 - furnace 21 - harpoon 22 - iron_plate 23 - iron_scrap 24 - iron_tube 25 - bolt 26 - large_nail 27 - copper_scrap 28 - pick 29 - brazier 30 - air_chamber 31 - floating_platform 32 - floor 33 - wall_tii 34 - windowed_wall_tii 35 - cloth 36 - coil_of_hemp_twine 37 - corrugated_iron 38 - pillar 39 - revolver 40 - plastic_can 41 - raw_sea_bass 42 - small_shipyard 43 - blowtorch 44 - windturbine 45 - saltpeter 46 - set_of_gears 47 - small_spring 48 - stagnant_water_bottle 49 - stairs 50 - steel_pipe 51 - steel_plate 52 - steel_scrap 53 - steel_tube 54 - first_aid_kit 55 - sturdy_rope 56 - sulfur_powder 57 - aluminium_block 58 - copper_ore 59 - wood_plank 60 - average_storage_box 61 - lens 62 - fish_broth 63 - makeshift_long_rifle 64 - door_t_ii 65 - silicia 66 - empty_cylinder 67 - cot 68 - rocket_launcher 69 - shipyard 70 - control_panel 71 - electric_cable_node 72 - electric_generator 73 - cultivation_device 74 - rocket 75 - lamp 76 - glass 77 - handful_of_wheat 78 - small_bag_of_wheat 79 - flour 80 - bread_dough 81 - fishing_rod 82 - raw_small_fish 83 - shop_wall 84 - fuel 85 - window_t_ii 86 - window_railing 87 - floor_hatchway 88 - ladder 89 - ramp 90 - elevator_step 91 - elevator_level 92 - belt_lantern 93 - diving_fins 94 - diving_mask 95 - diving_wetsuit 96 - football_helmet 97 - leather_jacket 98 - leather_pant 99 - motorcycle_helmet 100 - melted_plastic 101 - plastic_plate 102 - plexiglass_plate 103 - empty_water_bottle 104 - duct_tape 105 - ak_47 106 - sawedoff_shotgun 107 - turret_support_i 108 - turret_support_ii 109 - turret_support_iii 110 - shotgun_shell 111 - bullet_7_62 112 - ammo_box_12_7 113 - fuel_cylinder 114 - ammo_box_37mm_shells 115 - makeshift_raft1 116 - monkey_wrench 117 - flashlight 118 - leather 119 - raw_shark_chop 120 - cooked_shark_chop 121 - fat 122 - raw_whale_meat 123 - grilled_whale_steak 124 - shell_106mm 125 - shell_208mm 126 - ammo_box_23mm_shells 127 - half_wall_tii 128 - jail_wall 129 - door_t_iii 130 - door_t_i 131 - wall_ti 132 - half_wall_ti 133 - doorway_ti 134 - windowed_wall_ti 135 - window_t_i 136 - wall_tiii 137 - half_wall_tiii 138 - doorway_tiii 139 - windowed_wall_tiii 140 - window_t_iii 141 - giant_scallop 142 - cooked_scallop 143 - lye 144 - glycerin 145 - watchtower 146 - sledgehammer 147 - OilBarrel *1: the Makeshift Raft is the only vehicle craftable by hand. -NeistCategory:Items Category:Browse